Unforgettable memories
by A-ccentric
Summary: Lucy and Levy go to a bookstore, to never to come back? Fairy tail finds out that Lucy and Levy have been taken. Natsu, Gajeel and the rest are determined to find them before it's too late. -Nalu & GaLe -
1. A Dark Turning

Lucy let out a long sigh of exasperation. Exhausted, she slumped into the booth across from Levy. The blue-haired mage had her head in a book, as always. Her soft blue eyes peered over the slightly yellowed pages. They watched the blond mage sympathetically. "Another mission?" She groaned. The stellar mage nodded with her head held between her folded arms, which she rested on.  
"Hey have you seen that new bookshop that has just opened up in town?" The blond mage perked up, excitedly. She raised her head to look up at the bookworm; Face-to-face. The word mage dropped the book and giggled in glee.

"Yeh, it's so cute!" She squealed.

"We should totally check it out!" The stellar mage suggested.

"They have an opening sale on!" Levy added.

Natsu was just walking into the guild with a blue cat following him behind. A large fish perched on top of the dragon slayer's shoulders. The pink-haired mage overheard the two girls squealing. It caught his attention. Two fishy boys strolled over. "Hey Luce!" The boy greeted his friend. The strong fishy stench emanating from the boy made the two girls recoil, slapping their hands over their noses.

"Why are you still carrying that thing around?" She snapped in reply, watching the sea food in disgust. He just shrugged his heavy shoulders.

"What you two squealin' about?" He jumped to the point. His curiosity overloading. The stellar mage's irritated glare disappeared. Instead, a perky, over excited smile replaced it.

"Well there's a new little bookshop that's just opened up in the lower town, me and Levy were planning on checking it out. I can't wait!"

"Oh books..." The Fire-mage sighed. Like a broken dam, the curiosity gushed out. "Why would anyone get so excited about books?" The question seemed rhetorical but the stellar mage, slightly offended, needed to give him an answer.

"Books contain knowledge, stories, spells. They are the building blocks of our culture today. Our history. They are full of adventure, romance, action and mystery!" The celestial wizard exclaimed, inspirationally. But the dragon slayers face remained unchanged. He waved his hand dismissing her word without a second thought. His attention focused elsewhere.

"I was hopin' for a fight or something like that..." His voice growled in a silent challenge of any nearby eavesdroppers.

"You're such a blockhead, Natsu!" Lucy growled, storming out the guild in frustration. The doors slammed shut behind her. A silence echoed through the hall. That was a fight Natsu wasn't hoping for. Gray shook his head at his rival. Levy rose from her seat, giving the dragon slayer a disappointed look, before chasing after her friend.

"Nice going, Matchstick. " The ice-mage snidely retorted from the corner sarcastically.

"What do you want? Ice cube." The fire-mage growled back.

"You obviously upset her."

"What do you mean? I didn't –"

"Yeh, you did."

"She was obviously excited about the bookshop and you dismissed her feelings with any regard. Imagine if she told you- "Mira-Jane cut herself off before continuing anymore. Her hands slapped over her lips, sealing them shut. The dragon slayer didn't notice her odd behaviour. Instead her words sank into him. They felt like they weighed a ton. A guilt-ridden feeling churned in his stomach. He didn't mean to upset her. Maybe he really is a block head. Natsu sat down at the bar, now in a sulk, dropping the fish at his feet.

Lucy and Levy finally left the bookshop. Hours has passed, they had spent so long browsing through endless amounts of bound paper. Eventually, their arms were loaded with bags full of hard-back-covered papers. They found themselves to be quick and eager to return home, so they can dolphin dive straight into their new purchases. Levy was sure Lucy had bought most of the books, for comfort reading. The two decided instead of comfort food, which Evergreen declared as a sin, that instead they would comfort read. Delving into mystery and romance novels seemed a better way to deal, that stuffing your face with full-fat vanilla ice cream.  
The sun had set. The stars twinkled in the dark night sky. Sadly, the little bookshop was preparing to close for the day. The two Fairy Tail mages were practically slung out onto the street. The two had immersed themselves in the store for so long, security had to step in to remove them.

The pair watched from under the dim-lit street lamp, as the little golden-glowing store's lights went out. The stellar mage let out a long sigh. "It's getting late." Levy pointed out, looking about at the deserted streets. Her friend nodded in agreement looking at the white pearl in the sky.

"Maybe we could take a short-cut down that alley. I'm sure it leads out to somewhere near the guild." Lucy suggested, cautiously taking a peeks into the ominous gap.

"Do you think it's safe?" The blue-haired mage gulped.

"Sure." The stellar mage tried to reassure her friend. It didn't work. She sounded just as unsure as the bookworm. The celestial wizard took the first step onto the damp, litter-covered cobble stones. Her footsteps echoed through the dense walls. Soon, they were followed by another pair. A quivering hand, gripped Lucy's wrist. Levy. She cowered behind her, trying her best not to look scared. The blond mage sent her a comforting smile. It helped, if only a little bit. A cold atmosphere sent icy shivers through their body. Cautious and silent, they tiptoed down into the dark shadows. Any sudden sounds or movements would cause the girls to jump in their skin. They moved deeper and deeper into the alleyway.

Finally, a little light beaconed in the distance. The end of the alley way. They shortcut felt longer, but it did cut their time significantly, compared to if they walked the long way round. Lucy let out a sigh of relief as the two approached the safe golden glow of the streets. Levy's tight grip went limp, her hand falling to her side. "See nothing happened!" The stellar mage proclaimed edging closer to the open. Now, she felt a calm reassuring flush over her body, walking at a calm, slow pace.

Suddenly, the sound of books clattering against stone startled her. She spun around. Instinctively, her hand reached to her belt. Strong muscular arms tightened around the blue-mage's chest and neck. Thick man-hands clasped over her mouth. He had a wide and sturdy build, broad shoulders and thick limbs. A dark black suit clung around his curved muscles. He was at least three times the size of the two girls put together. But Lucy wouldn't let that stop her from freeing her friend. Those deep blue eyes filled with fright and panic. Her look tore into the celestial wizard's heart. The stellar mage couldn't let her down.

Her brown eyes flickered to the orange exit to the alley way. Now, stood an identical twin to the other man. He stood between them and the street. They were trapped.


	2. Missing?

Lucy was running low on magical energy. 'I've still got to try. There's no way we could possible take these on without magic.' The blond mage though worryingly to herself, weighing her chances. They looked bleak.

Smoothly, she tugged a golden key from her belt. "Gate of the Bull: I open thee!" She cried turning the key into the thin air. "Taraus!" Her energy depleted and her body fell limp against the wall. The brown-eyed mage staggered to her feet. "Get them Taraus!" She commanded, raising her hand to point at the twin by the exit. The man's face seemed unsurprised by the black and white bull appearing from a gold glow.

"I will protect Lucy's body!" The bull moo'ed un-sheathing his axe from his back. His hooves lifted it high above his head. His bell run, as the axe fell plummeting down, directly toward the man. The echoing ring of metal on metal shifted through the air. The man had caught the axe between his two bare palms. Lucy noticed the silver ring he wore around his thumb. Its beautiful carvings of a snake slithering around his finger. His hands began to push against the axe. More pressure was added. Thin cracks began to slowly skate over the axe's blade. Taraus watched in disbelief. And then, it smashed. Crumbling to pieces before the bull's very eyes. Flecks of celestial metal fell with tiny pattering against the stone ground. Without a second though the man's hands lunged for the cow's throat. Taraus struggled, trying to pull the meat hands away. Lucy watched in horror.

"No Taraus!" She wailed lurching forward onto her knees. "Gate of the bull. I force thee closed."She proclaimed skimming the golden key through the damp air.

"Lucy. No!" The celestial-being protested. It was too late. He was gone. The cow disintegrated into a golden dust.

The man's empty gaze locked onto Lucy. The rattle of a thin tin can, rolled against the cobble stones. Gas exploded from the can. It shrouded the air around them. The stellar mage pulled her hand over her mouth, desperately trying not to breath in the sinister mist. But she couldn't stop it. The gas choked her throat, constricted her airways. The slam of exhaustion fell over her in a matter of seconds. She crumbled to the floor. Large muscular arms picked up her limp body from the floor. Her body swayed in time with his.

"Natsu..." She grumbled. Her vision blurred. One last gaze at her unconscious friend in the other mans arms. Then it all went dark.

The next morning as the sun was reaching its morning peak, Jet and Droy waited impatiently inside the guild. They paced up and down the hall, muttering frantic words to themselves. A worried expression dawned on their faces. "Will you guys take a seat?" Gray snapped.

"What the hell is up with you? Ice pick!" Natsu groaned. He had just arrived. The black-haired mage scowled at the dragon slayer irritably.

"Those two!" He pointed over at the 2/3 members of team shadow gear. "They've been pacing all morning. It's making me anxious!"

"Why?" The pink-haired boy asked examining the grumbling pair.

"Levy's late." The runner mage jumped in, startling Gray. "She's never late."

"Now that I think about it..." Gray began, recomposing himself. "Levy always comes to the guild at the same time; she always has done."

"She left to go somewhere yesterday and we haven't heard from her since." Droy added.

"Didn't she go with Lucy to that bookshop or something?" Happy contributed.

"Really? When?" Jet wondered. But his attention re-directed itself toward the door. A scarlet hair mage just entered. She sat beside Natsu and Gray.

"Erza!" Droy exclaimed.

"What is it?" She grumbled. Picking up a fork and chocolate cheesecake with white swirls decorating the top of it, in beautiful patterns.

"Have you seen Levy?" The, now in just his boxers, ice-mage intervened calmly.

"Gray, Your clothes." Cana reminded him from the bar, downing yet another barrel of wine. Gray jumped up in surprise.

"No, not today. Shouldn't she already be here?" The re-quip mage replied.

"No she's not." Jet mumbled. The armoured mage watched the two mages carefully.

"She didn't come back to the dorm last night..." Her eyes still set on watching the two. A darkened and worried expression amplified their disappointment. "Didn't she go to the bookstore with Lucy?"

"Did she? I was just looking for Lucy?" Wendy asked, interrupting. Her innocent face glanced around the group. "Sorry. Was I interrupting!" she exclaimed.

"It's okay Wendy." Erza smiled gently.

"She went to the bookstore last night with Levy." Mira joined in as well.

"Have you checked her apartment?" Gray asked.

"I checked it on my way over here. No one was home. According to her land lady, she never came home last night." Wendy's face looked glum. "She was going to take me shopping for some new clothes," She sighed, disappointed.

"Wait! Haven't you guys seen her?" The young dragon slayer exclaimed.

"No. We haven't seen Levy since last night either." Erza explained.

"Oh no! Maybe something happened!" Mira gasped. Natsu's face shadowed.

"Something is defiantly not right." Gray grumbled.

The sounds of a bar stool clattering against the guild's wooden floor, startled the whole group. No-one noticed, until now, the iron dragon slayer drinking at the bar. He'd listened to Jet and Droy mutter all morning and now this massive group discussion. His face was worried but hidden behind an irritated anger. He had noticed Levy's being late. He was worried about her. His deep strides brought him to the guild doors. Slamming them open and not looking in anyone's directions. "Where are you going?" Natsu growled. Gajee'ls eyes glared at the boy with fury and determination, singling him out of the group. Dark eyes locking onto his. A deep, intense eye contact. A soft whisper echoed in his voice.

"The bookstore." He grumbled, walking out the guild. Silence overcame the guild. Their eyes dancing over everyone else, looking for direction. The fire-mages face was bland. But a slight acknowledgment rested in his eyes. He too walked to the door. As he reached the doorway, he glanced over his shoulder.

"Aren't you coming?" He questioned the dumbstruck guild members.

"Where?" Gray grumbled.

"To find Lucy and Levy." His eyes glowered down on all of them. Until, Erza rose, joining Natsu besides the door. In that one show of leadership, they all followed, determined the find their friends.


	3. Find us

As they arrived at the little shop full of books, it was late morning. Erza and Gray entered the shop. The three dragon slayers, Jet, Droy and the two exceeds stayed outside. Once again the two worrisome mages paced up and down. Carla comforted the worrying sky dragon slayer. Natsu , Happy and Gajeel rested on the wall by the canal. Gajeel watched the two mages inside with the book store owner, through the paled yellow glass window. The Ice and re-quip mage occasionally nodded, their faces glum. Impatient as they are, Natsu and Happy began to scout around. "What are you doing?" The rough mage growled.

"Lookin' for Luce and Levy." The boy replied innocently.

"They won't be here now, idiot!"

"Oh. Right." The fire-mage and blue tom cat, disheartened, sat back down.

The early morning breeze picked up leaves, making them dance across the floor.A sharp flick of Gajeel's head alerted Natsu. "What is it?" Erza asked in a demanding tone, as her and the ice mage reappeared from the shop. The iron dragon slayer sniffed the air. "Is it them?" The re-quip mage let a faint pep in her voice let slip hopefully.

"No. " He cautiously began to move slowly down the street. The two other slayers gave a whiff of the air. They both broke out into coughing fits. "Oh no." Gajeel's face dropped, breaking out into a sprint. Everyone tried their best to follow behind him.

The elder slayer led them down a dense, damp alley. Then he stopped. Jet caught up first, his eyes bulging in horror. Then the rest caught up with a slow and tired Droy slipping behind. Books laid scattered across the floor. Happy flew down to the book, smoothing his paws over them gently. Wendy lifted up an orange ribbon. "Levy's ribbon!" She mumbled. Everyone snapping their head round to look at her in shock.

"And..." The blue tom cat lifted a jingling set of keys. "Lucy's keys." The cat sounded on the brink of tears. Natsu glared at them in disbelief.

"No. Lucy..." His breathed. His stomach churned. And a nauseating sick feeling fluttered through his stomach. The muscular slayer hand swooped down; lifting a silvery can from the floor. His eyes examined it in worry. Swiftly, he tossed the can to Erza. She gave its lid a light sniff. "Anti magic gas." He onyx eyes glared at it in anger. Natsu leapt forward taking a long whiff. "Natsu don't!" She scolded him. He began to stumble backwards, tripping over his feet. He fell backwards onto the ground. His eye sight blurred and his head throbbed smacking the concrete, hard.

"Natsu!" A voice growled, while rough hands shook his shoulders hard. His eyes opened a little blurred, but they soon refocused. A black-haired mage scowled at him, irritably, once again. Gray hoisted the boy up onto his feet. Wendy had heeled him and he slowly came round to full consciousness. "Natsu you idiot!" Gray snapped, cuffing him round the ears.

"What happened?" The dragon slayer grumbled.

"You inhaled too much of the gas." Erza explained. "And you lost consciousness."

"That's some strong stuff, if just a little bit did that to me-"Natsu's words dropped.

"Imagine what a whole can could do." Gajeel finished him off. Natsu hung his head low. Happy stood looking up at his best friend in worry. The pink-haired boy caught sight of the golden keys in his paws once again. That feeling weighed down on his stomach again.

"You okay?" Wendy asked placing her hand gently on the boy's arm.

"Yeh, I'm alright Wendy. " He reassured her with a gentle smile. It dropped again when his head turned to look at the blue cat. He knelt down to Happy's height, lifting the keys gently from him. Natsu held them in his fist tight. Her keys had that faint smell of strawberry and vanilla. That smell that intoxicated the boy was now shrouded by the rotten smell of the gas.

"So...They were taken." The fire mage blankly stated what no else dare say. Everyone nodded in a sad agreement.

The sound of dripping water, splashing onto cold stone bricks, echoed. "Lucy!" A familiar voice wailed, followed by a rough shaking of the blond mages shoulders. "Lucy!" The stellar mage's eyes cracked open. At first her vision was blurred. The celestial wizard was able to make out a blue-haired figure crying.

"Levy?" Lucy grumbled. Her eyes refocused as she tried to push herself up. She was still feeling a little groggy. The word mages eyes watched her with worry whilst her face expressed her relief. Her hands gently pressed against her friends shoulders.

"You should take it slow." She smiled. The mage suggested. Lucy felt extremely light headed. The blond mage nodded in acceptance.

"Levy, you're crying?" Lucy stated, read to pull a set of tissues from her back skirt pocket. She realised she wasn't wearing the same clothes as before. She wore a white plane shirt and shorts. They were dirtied by the damp, dirty floor, just like Levy. The blond girls face dropped in horror. "My Keys!" She exclaimed patting herself down rapidly, searching for her celestial keys.

"You must have dropped them," Levy deduced sadly. Lucy stopped and faced her friend. "I'm sure someone would find them and return them to the guild." She tried to reassure her. But the brown-eyed girl just realised the shaking in her friend's voice. "Someone will find them." She smiled. The stellar mage nodded. She felt a aching tug at her heart. 'My keys,' she thought to herself sadly.

Lucy lifted her wrist. A red magic bracelet was locked onto her wrist. She looked at it curiously.  
"Anti-magic bracelet." The blue-haired mage explained lifting hers and shifting it around her wrists. "They must of put it on whilst we was out."

"Most likely." Lucy nodded. Her eyes searched their surroundings. Large metal bars locked them into a cave-like cell. Uneven walls with a sphere shape surrounded them with a pale grey. A bunk bed was chained to one of the more flat walls. They ground beneath them was smooth and tiled. A rusted metal sink, toilet and lime scaled mirror huddled in the corner. "Do you know where we are?" She groaned. Her head throbbed. Levy shook her head.

"I woke up here, just like you. No one has come since. How's your head?"

"I feel a little dizzy, that's all." Levy watched her with concern.

"It should fade, but you inhaled a lot more of that gas than you should of done."

"I feel it fading already." Lucy smiled. She saw the flicker of despair in Levy's eyes.

"I was so worried when you didn't wake up." She cried. The celestial wizard wrapped her arms around her friend pulling her into a gentle embrace. She held her tight.

"It's okay Levy." She whispered softly in her ear. "Fairy tail will come for us I promise. And I'm not going anywhere."She promised the crying mage. "I promise you, they won't let us down." Lucy swayed rocking her friend soothingly.

As the moon rose again, they were still locked away in the cell. A small crack in the stone let a thin ray of moonlight trickle in. Lucy peered through the little crack. Open grass fields grew lushly. But further a large stone wall locked them in. Towering higher than the fort itself. Soundlessly, Levy slept on the bottom bunk. Lucy was on the top. She held the little ray of white light run over her hands. She felt it's cool embrace on her skin. Her eyes watched the moonlight hypnotically. "Where are you Natsu?" She whispered into the night. Hopefully, she found herself waiting for a reply. But it never came. She gave up, tucking herself into the yellow, musty sheets.

"Lucy?" Natsu grumbled. He was sure he just heard her voice. He shot up. He had fallen asleep at the guild. Moonlight trickled through the window onto his palms. 'I'm sure that was her.' He thought. His eyes glanced solemnly out the window. He turned. Erza and Gajeel were consulting a map, throwing large gestures around. Gray and Mira sat at a table sifting through books. While Happy and Carla placed a cotton blanket over the sleeping Wendy. He picked himself back up and walked over to the group. It mustn't have been Lucy. He must of just dreamt it. It wasn't the first time he'd dreamt about her. Sometimes she would slip into his dreams at night. He would chase after her, trying not to let her slip out of grasp at night. He would run and run, never able to catch her. He couldn't lose her. Those nights, were restless. The only sanctum he got was when he woke to find Lucy asleep next to him. It wasn't one of those nights tonight. He woke up, surrounded by friends. But not her."Why didn't you wake me?" He asks groggily moving over to Erza and Gajeel.

"You were exhausted Natsu, you needed rest." Mira sympathetically patted his shoulder. It's not rest he needed. He needed her.

"What have you found so far?" He asked Gray.

"Nothing much...yet." The ice mage replied picking up a old torn book.

"This is one of times we need Levy." Mira sighed, instantly regretting her witty joke. Everyone's eyes fluttered over to Gajeel. He didn't move a inch. Froze in a tension of his body sparking at the words. He sighed, relieving everyone of their tension.

"Can I be of any help?" Natsu offered. Lucy's keys and Levy ribbon was set aside of a stray table. The dragon slayer ran his hand gently across the golden keys.

Suddenly, one began to glow. The next thing they new Loki was standing next to him. His face filled with worry. The lions eye's scanned the fairies quickly and efficiently.

"Where's Lucy?" He redirected his gaze back at the pink-haired boy. By the shocked and grieving looks on everyone's face, he knew it wasn't good. "What happened?" He asked, unsure weather he truley wanted to know or not.

"She and Levy was taken." Gray replied, hanging his head low.

"By who?"

"We don't know."

"Damn it!" Loki cursed slamming his fist into the wall. "I was supposed to protect her. I knew something was wrong!" He growled.

"If you knew something was wrong why you didn't help her!" The fire-mage snapped.

"I couldn't. Something was stopping me. I wasn't able to get through. Her magic energy was really depleated. I felt her fear. I tried to get out, but i couldn't. Taraus came back saying Lucy was in trouble. But I was stuck! Then i lost my connection to her." He recalled in a guilt. Gray set his hand onto his friend's shoulder.

"It's not your fault." The ice mage reassured him. Loki managed a small smile at his friend, as he slumped into a nearby booth. "All we need to do is focus on finding the two. Only if we knew a way." Loki picked up on his words.

"Wait!" he leapt up. "Where's Cana? I know locator spell. Cana can use her card magic." The celestial-being announced. "If we get Cana and two items, one of Lucys and one of Levy's, we can use the map to locate their where abouts!"

"I'll go get Cana. Natsu you go with Happy to get something of Lucy's. Jet, Droy, Mira, you go get something of Levy's. Gajeel you stay here with Wendy and Carla. Make preparations for the spell. " She stormed out the door in haste.

"We could use Lucy's keys and Levy's ribbon?" Gray suggested.

"No." Gajeel interrupted. "They're still covered in that anti-magic crap. You need to get something...unsoiled." Everyone nodded and set out to go get the items.


	4. It's a pleasure to meet you

Lucy staggered against the wall. Levy told her it because the blond mage inhaled too much gas the effects would take longer to fade, and not forgetting her low magic energy didn't help much either. The bracelet works by using your own magical power and reverse it so it constantly releases it into the air. Therefore, you're not able to use magic whilst wearing one. The stellar wizard gently grazed her hands across the walls, Inspecting every inch. 'There's got to be a loose stone somewhere.' She thought to herself. Her legs buckled and she fell to the floor once more. The blue-haired mage watched her worryingly. "Lucy, you may be getting stronger but you're still weak. You shouldn't be pushing yourself like this. "The mage warned.

"I'm okay Levy, Don't worry. I'll find a way to get us out of here. Then we can go find Fairy Tail. I'm sure they're hot on our trail by now." Her voice sounded haste. It was like she was trying to convince herself more than Levy. The bookworm walked over to her friend.

"Lucy." She whispered, laying her hand down on her shoulder, gently. Lucy stopped, slipping down the wall in exhaustion. Levy sat beside her. "We will get out of this. You told me so. You and I both know Fairy Tail won't let us down." She smiled.

"You're Right-"

The jingling of key's alerted the two in shock. Silently, they listened as a lock clicked open and a door creaked. Footsteps rhythmically walked on the stone. They watched as one of the identical men stood before them at the gate surrounded by 4 others, identical to each other. "You two have been summoned." The black gates swung open.

"Summoned?" Levy exclaimed in panic.

Efficiently and a little too forceful the men restrained and cuffed the girls. Almost dragging them up the steps from the basement into a luxury fortress. Red carpets ran down the centre of the floor, while magnificent art work was hung on the walls. Finally, they came to a 3 story high, pair of black doors with silver engrained in marvellous patters. One man knocked on the door. An quiet rummbling echoed as the doors opened, allowing them passage.

The great hall was like a kings court house. The ceiling towered above them. A throne sat at the end of the hall with a deep red carpet leading up to it. Lucy found her legs were still weak. They ached from the walk, or more like drag, to the hall. As the men approached the centre of the room they dropped the two girls onto their knees, bowed, and went to wait at the edges of the room. A slender man, a little taller than Natsu, stood before them. His dark messy hair swept over his eyes. His pale skin was translucent under the glowing moonlight. Deep ocean blue eyes watched the two with anticipation. Lucy and Levy pushed themselves to their feet. Levy fiddled with her cuffs chafing at her wrists. The stellar mage stood in a defence stance that the fire boy had taught her. Her body was weak, but her heart was not. And her heart is her strength. She stood watching him carefully. One little breeze could probably knock the girl over but she stood her ground. "Aha, two absolutely beautiful Fairy Tail ladies. It is an honour." He bowed slightly in grace. "I hope you journey was pleasant?" his soft, soothing whisper danced in her ears. Jittery, electric sparks when shooting through Levy's whole body. The poor mage couldn't help it. She was being pulled to by a irresistible force. Attraction. Their eyes held each other in a longing gaze. His smooth pale hand lifted reaching for a lock of blue hair.

Suddenly, he jerked back, falling to the floor in the process. A foot powerfully cut between them. The foot slamming against the hard stone floor echoed throughout the hall. The man watched the blond mage in shock. Levy etched backwards, regaining her will. Her eyes glancing down at the man. What was she thinking? An angered celestial mage stood between the two. Small traces of sweat trickled down her face. She couldn't hold it for much longer.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Lucy growled. Her eyes glaring at him with such intensity it looked like she could burn a hole straight through him. Several of the large men from the halls skirting charged into the stellar mage, sending her plummeting weakly to the ground. One grabbed Levy by her arm pulling them back so far it hurt. Three men held onto the girl struggling to break free on the floor. Her head was smacked hard against the hard stone. She let out a small grunt of pain. She could feel it. She was slipping out of consciousness. But she had to keep herself awake, she couldn't show weakness now. Her vision was blurred but she could see enough to catch one of the men around the head with her ankle. He recoiled back clinging to the side of his face. Anger flustered over him and he pulled her up by her hair. One of the other men, helped lift the repugnant man off the floor. He shrugged the man off, dusting away creases in his suit. He raised his hand immediately. The 3 men holding Lucy backed off. One man hesitantly held onto her arms. The man was the only thing keeping the mage upright.

"You are quiet the feisty on aren't you, Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail." He smiled intrigued by some odd reason. His eyes watched her admiringly. She returned him a snarl. He dismissed it. "I suppose I'll have to keep you close." He smiled.

"Nothing will ever be able to keep me that close."

"Oh really?" His smile turned sinister as he glances in Levy's direction.

"You'll never even get to think about it." Lucy snapped. Levy watched her friend, slightly frightened. She had never seen Lucy that ferocious before. Innocent Lucy. But the bookworm knew she was doing this for her. The man waved to one of the men to come forth.

"What short-range positions do we have available?"

"There's head maid position vacant." The man replied.

"That won't do." He walked closer to the mage his face inches from hers. "Arrange for this little beauty to be made my personal assistant." He smiled smugly to himself. "That way you'll be by my side for a long time."

"Not as long as you might think." Lucy scoffed.

The retort made him laugh."Make the usual preparations for the blue-haired girl and have this one prepared for these special circumstances." Just as Lucy was dragged out the room, she collapsed. Levy pushed forward to reach for her friend but was dragged away.

"Lucy!" She wailed desperately trying to break free. But she was pulled into the distance. At last, she saw him crouching over her body, stroking her gentle face.

"Hurry. Take her to the infirmary. I want her alive." He snapped, and she was whisked away.

"Lucy." Levy muttered.


	5. A key, a Map and a Plan

Natsu and Happy leaped to the window sill. Peering in at her place made them long for her more. Of course, Lucy had locked the window. The dragon slayer expected nothing less. Breathing a small amount of hot air through the crack in the window pushed the lock up and undone. With a small push against the glass, it was open. Slowly slipping in, their eyes began to study everything. Nostalgia rushed over the pair. The pink-haired boy flopped onto Lucy's bed, the way he usual did when he waited for her to come home. It smelt just like her. Strawberry and Vanilla. One place Natsu always had to go to smell that sweat scent was her place. The scent was always so strong. Except, it wasn't anymore. Just faint traces of it remain in her room. They'd only been missing a few days and already Lucy was already slowly disappearing.  
"Even Lucy's house is beginning to forget Lucy." Happy sobbed. Natsu looked over at his blue companion who lay beside him. "Natsu... I don't want to forget Lucy!" the cat fell into full flooding tears as they raced down his cheeks. Helplessly, the dragon slayer watched his friend express all the emotions he wanted to.  
"Don't worry Happy." Natsu smiled his big innocent and goofy smile. "We'll never forget Lucy, right? She defiantly won't let us." For some reason, Happy felt reassured.  
"We'll find Lucy, won't we?" Happy sobbed through his last tears as he dried his damp, wet fur cheeks.  
"Of course!" The pink-haired boy beamed. Even though doubt began to tear at him on the inside. He wouldn't let that stop him. He must find Lucy.  
A few days had passed and Lucy had recovered. The lord made her the Lady of the house. She was forced to wear big, fancy dresses like the ones she said she used to wear back at home and be subjected to staying at the Lord's side. Levy was her hand maid. Right now, the stellar mage should have been with the Lord, so Levy was resigned to normal duties. At the moment she was cleaning the fire places. "Levy, will you go to see Lady Lucy please; she calls for you." A kindly voice called from the conjoining chamber. The blue haired girl put down the coal and shovels. Dusting the remnants of soot of her dress, she left at the beckoned call.

Travelling down the long, empty hallways was always quite lonely. No matter whether you walked just down one or many, the loneliness always got to you somehow. Levy hurried down to the second floor study.

When Levy arrived, she was greeted by two massive red oak doors. Golden swirls painted over the red in luxurious patterns. With a small knock, the door opened. Lucy slipped out the door. Wearing a beautiful oceanic blue dress with white lace, the blond mage's hair slipped from out of the bun the bookworm had done this morning. The blue-haired girl gave her a small smile and fixed it for her. "Busy day?" the script mage asked, jokingly. The celestial wizard pulled out an old, rusted key from her dress. Molded to have a sharp pointed end and a hit with a design looking fairly familiar. A square with lines crossing over each other in a strange diagonal slant. "What's that?" The girl gasped.

"It's the key to the old dungeons." Lucy proudly announced in a whisper. Quickly, she pushed it into her friend's hand, closing her fingers around it.

"What? You seriously got it?" the script mage gawked. They've been planning an escape ever since they got here, but Levy never actually thought they'd get everything they need to actually go. Lucy had been planning just to get Levy out. She told her she's sort it. All Levy needed to do was escape and go get Fairy Tail.

"Yup. Here's a map of the directions you'll need to take."- Lucy stuffed a small sheet of paper with random drawings on it, into her maid dress's pocket.- "Tonight at 8. The Lord will be out on a business trip, so you have your opportunity to go."

"I'm not sure about this..." Levy hesitantly grumbled, examining the item's from Lucy with concern.

"Don't worry," The blond girl smiled. " I'll sort everything. You just need to get out of here and go find Fairy Tail."

"But what about you? When I leave they'll surely find out and the Lord will get angry!"

"Don't worry about it. Listen Levy, I've seen his magic at work. I really don't want it to happen to either of us. If I get you out now, it spares you the chance of ever having to go up against his magic. I can probably last out a little longer against him. In that meanwhile, you'll go to Fairy Tail."

"But Lu-"

"Lucy!" A voice called from behind the oak doors.

"Coming, my Lord." Lucy replied. "Levy, 8 o'clock. Go. Go get Fairy Tail from me." She gave her friend one last tight squeeze. "I'll see you soon." Then, she slipped back in behind the doors.

"Okay Lucy, I'll get them. I promise."


	6. Escape

After a success with Cana's spell, thanks to Loki, team Natsu, Gajeel, Jet and Driot arrived at the lost woods. It's name didn't exactly inspire hope among the group. Cast, black, iron gates towered high, it's matching fence completely circling the entire group of trees. A man appeared from nowhere, causing the on-edge mages to leap out of their skin. His thin, short body reached the armoured mage's waist. Long silver hair sweaped down over his shoulders, grazing the dirt path floor. Dark violet eyes glared at the conspicious group, one by one. Shivers skated down the meg's spines when his eyes landed on each of them in turn. Except Erza of course. Almost oblivious to the man's hard gaze, she returned it, most likely subconsiously. "Go away." he grumbled without hesistation, turning on his heels and walking back to a small wooden shack besides the gate. Jaw's dropped in shock. One look at the group and he refused instantly. Erza leapt forward charging straight towards the small man. Stopping behind him with suck as force, wind blustered forward almost knocking the silver man over. Daring to turn around, he didn't see something pleasent. The reequip mage's face was dead serious. "W- What?" he stumbled on his words in fright.

"Open the gate."

"You can't go in."

"Open the gate."

"It's dangerous in there."

"Our friends are in there...so open the gate!" Erza growled. Fearing for his life, the man nodded. Within minutes the big iron gates swung open, at a painstakingly slow crawl. The gap in the gates was just big enough for the group to fit through, one at a time.

They slipped into the dense woods, instantly being shrouded by thick fog. It was pretty much impossible to see below your waist. Plowing forward, The scarlet mage lead the group through in a quick pace. They need to get to Lucy and Levy. Erza was wasting no time in doing so. With a loud creak they gates were shut behind them. Locked in a dense, deserted and damp forest, they began their advance towards the two girls in haste.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Time slowly ticked by. The blue haired maid sat in her bare room. With only a single bed, a bedside table, small set of cuboard, and a smooth-swining wooden door with a metal iron handle. Strangly it reminded her of Gajeel. She laughed at the odd though, only for it to hurt. Watching the clock hanging on the wall as the hands slowly shifted, a second at a time. 7:55pm. Five minutes. The blue haired mage's feet tapped inpacientely on the floor, as her hands fiddled with the lace on her maid's apron. Slowly, she pulled the key and paper from her pocket. 7:56pm. Cold in her hand, Levy traced the old, iron key with her fingers. Caressing the key's handle. 7:57pm. Pulling out the paper along with it, from the old maids dress, she unfolded it carefully. Scribbled directions graffitied the paper. 7:58pm. Levy revised the directions for the hundreth time, just incase. 7:59pm. Shoving the key and paper back into her pocket, Levy moved to the door of her room. Breathing slowly as the sound of the seconds passing by rang in her head. Tick. Tock. Tick. Mentally preparing herself, she waited. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0. Swinging the door open, the bookworm rushed out.

Swiftly, she flew down the corridoors, lit up by just a few candles, it was dim. Even after a few short days Levy knew the whole lay out of the house. Actually, she memorised it the day she became a maid. The same day Lucy became the 'Lady' and they were both fitted with magic blocking bracelets. Black, bulkey with a flashing green light, they weren't the most stylish accessorie. The script mage wondered how she planned on getting out and not using magic. Turning a sharp right, she moved into the abandoned part of the castle. Long ago a huge fire burnt down half the castle in a great war. Since then, the buildingings left wing had been abandoned. Taking another sharp right she advanced further in. Dim hallways turned into darkness. Levy pulled out a small candle and match. Lighting it quickly, she turned down into the final passage.

At the end of the hall, a wooden door with charcole patches stood in her way. Pulling out the key and slipping it into the lock, she hesitated. After this there's no going back, no stopping and no trying again. One opportunity and she _had_ to make it count. Flicking her wrist write, the lock clanged open with a echoing chime through the hallways. A simple push opened the door. Adrenallin fueled, Levy charged down the spiral stair case leading into the abandoned dungeons. A cold draft breezed send a ice shiver down the girl's spine and causing the flame to dance with the wind. Sheilding it with her hand, the blue girl persuited to the bottom of the stairs. Jumping over the last few, she landed with a loud slap of her small flat shoes slamming against the cold cobble stone floor.

Sprinting through the darkness of the dugeons gave her a weary feeling. They weren't alot like dungeons. More like caves. Except, they had metal bars closing off the enterance. Fire stained everywhere. The blue haired girl would have hated to have been here during the war. Whatever happened she could tell it had disastourus consiquences. So many dungeons, stretching on and on. Until she stopped...a dead end? No it can't be right. But Lucy said their should be a opening into the secret tunnels here?

Suddenly, the sound of people charging down the stairs rang through the halls. She had about 10 minutes before they reached her. A cool draft tickled the back of her neck. Covering her cold neck with her small hand, she gasped. Turning around she saw it. A gap. Peering through, she could make out, in the darkness, the faint shadows of walls. Tearing away the stones piling up the gap, it began to grow. Eventually, it was big enough for her to slip through. The tunnels! Levy pulled out the scrap peice of paper in her pocket. They were a map for the tunnels, telling her where she needed to go to get out. Glancing down at the black bracelet around her wrist she noticed the green light had turned red. Lucy had managed to deactivate it. How Levy ever considered switching places with the stellar mage and accomplishing was beyond her now. "Light!" the blue mage wrote in the air. Beautiful handwriting illuminated, revealling the deep,narrow tunnels and it's labrynth of turns. Looking down at the paper for help, she read the directions leading her forward. Glancing back into the dark dungeons she sighed quietly. Replacing all the stones she demolished, she sprinted off into the dark tunnels.


	7. One down, one to go

**Sorry for the late chapter you guys! I had a basketball match coming up, so I had to practice. Anyway, sorry for any inconvenience I will try to keep my updates to every Monday. So keep an eyes out on Mondays.**

* * *

It had been hours of endless walking. Team Natsu & co. had been going non-stop since they entered the damp forest. A few openings among the trees were rare. Soft, orange rays of the sun leaked in the seldom gaps of the tree tops. When they were sheltered by the trees, it was cold and wet. Dark green leaves covering the canopy above them blocked out the burning sky of sunset. Damp leaves crumbled beneath their feet with a crunch. Which was strange since damp leaves don't crunch. None of them cared. After walking through the ever growing fog they began to dismiss whatever sounds they heard from beneath their waist.

The airy silence pouring out the crowd was deathly. Heartache, longing and worry churned inside everyone. Even the two most troublesome pair were quiet but determined. Erza was cautious and weary of their surroundings. Just the slightest snap of a twig or a sigh of exasperation earned a sharp gaze from her all-seeing eyes. Gray and Natsu had never seen her this on-edge before. It was worrying. Finally, her eyes sat on everyone's exhausted expressions. Fatigue was emitting from them all. The reequip mage could see the determination in their eyes, showing they wouldn't want to stop, especially Gajeel and Natsu. A clearing in the distance appeared. Lush, green grass glowed under the deep-orange, soft light. "We'll stop up ahead for the night." Erza commanded surprising everyone from the familiar silence.

"No. We can't stop. Not until we get to Lucy and Levy!" Natsu protested. Dry from not speaking for continous hours, his voice croaked.

"Look." The red-head's voice softened. "I know all of you, even myself, want to get to Lucy and Levy as fast as we can. However how are we supposed to help them when we are exhausted." her voice rose again, steeping up into a harsh snap. There was no point in arguing. Accepting the reequip mage's orders, they all built a camp fire, collapsing besides it in exhaustion. Hitting the floor after a few hours, they all began to feel the ache through their over-worked legs. Wendy fell asleep almost instantly between Jet and Droy. Droy's shoulder provided as an comfortable cushion in substitute to a pillow.

"She was exhausted," Carla observed watching the young girl sleep with concern. Quietly, she snored lightly. Last warm orange evidence of the sun was fading into the dark evening sky, stained in grey-purple streaks.

"We've been walking for hours," Gray reminded everyone.

"Really?" Natsu exclaimed, genuinely shocked.

"Didn't you realize?" The ice mage growled.

"No, Not really. The fire dragon slayer muttered, his eyes glancing back at the path they just came from, still shrouded with fog.

Gajeel wandered over to the distant Erza. The scarlet mage watched the forest wearily. "Whats troubling you?" he asked, watching the dense trees with caution also.

"Probably the same as you," She replied with a hint of recognition. Eyes watched the distance attentively.

"I suppose you've heard about who lives in these woods." the iron dragon slayer grumbled glancing his eyes to his feet then back.

"Not by name, but I've heard by reputation, If Lucy and Levy were taken by him they-"

"They might not remember us." Gajeel jumped in, cutting off the slightly panicked wizard. "It's okay they probably-" he stopped mid-sentence eyes darting off into the furthest edge of the thick forest. A stick snapped. The reequip mahe joined him, scanning carefully. Their eyes locked onto the direction of the sound. Gajeel took a step forward.

Suddenly, a pink-haired boy leaped in front of them, startling them both. "Natsu!" Erza snapped catching her breath.

"What'd I do?" he groaned, irritatingly For that split second the armored mage laughe. A small chickled under her breath. A nostalgic weight dragged in her stomach. She missed the times back in the guild when him, Gray, her self and Lucy, not forgetting Happy, would laugh. Natsu teased, Lucy yelled at both the boy and his small and furry partner in crime. Gray would challenge Natsu and she would have to break it up. She missed those days. A horrific image, of Lucy gone from that picture and everyone trying to act normal, popped into her mind. It felt wrong and abnormal. But, most of all, it felt... lonely.

Then, she was torn from her thoughts as a long scream echoed through the woodlands. "Thay wasn't me..." Natsu murmured watching Erza.

"It's Levy." The iron dragon slayer spoke anxiously. Natsu and Era looked at him shockingly "I can smell her." he explained. After a few long seconds of tense silence, they broke into sprint, following after the lost fairy tail member.

The wove in and out of the tree's, launching themselves over oddly uprooted tree stumps. Charging as quick as possible trying to keep up with the metallic dragon slayer, they plummeted directly for a small opening coming into sight. The faint flow of illuminating moonlight trickling through the trees of the trees. The rays of white were exposed by the faint mist settling in for the night.

The three burst out into the opening. A blue-haired mage struggled to fend off three large men circling her. One's beefy hand clasped around her arm. She winced in pain as the grip tightened. Her body was covered in blood and in her arms and legs trickled ruby-red.

Dirt smeared on her face ,skin ,clothes and hair. A torn and shredded maids dress hung just above her grazed knees. Gajeel lurched forward, crushing his fist into a hard face. The man's grip released and a weak Levy dropped to the floor. Luckily, the iron dragon slayer was able to slip his arms around her waist, catching her before she fell. Efficiently, Natsu and Erza deal with the three men. As they looked back, the elder dragon slayer was cradling the blue-haired Fairy Tail wizard.

"Lu- Lucy..." She grumbled, trying her best to stay conscious "S- Save Lu...cy..." Her voice faded and she seccumbed into a deep slumber, eyes dropping shut.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy exclaimed. Finally, the group from camp had caught up to the spontaneously-take-off-and-leave-without-telling-anyone mages. Panting hard, they tried their best to catch up with their breathe. A futile effort. Once their eyes noticed the blue-haired girl in Gajeel's arms, they lost it again.

"Don't worry she just fainted; she'll be fine." The iron dragon slayer shoo'ed them away from crowding round him. Strong arms lifted the girl gently, Erza only now noticed Natsu. Dark, onyx eyes dazed at the empty, rustling forest. The men had escaped while they weren't looking. But that wasn't it. Ridden with pain, his face dazed in shock. The equip mage moved closer, resting her gauntlet on his stiff shoulder. Leaving to take the collapsed girl back to camp, the others had left.

"Natsu," Erza spoke quietly and consolingly.

"Lucy's in danger." he mumbled eyes still locked onto the distant. "we have to go save her," his eyes switched onto the scarlet haired girl. Almost gasping at the pang of pain his eyes send her. Fear, pain, fustration all filled his dark orbs. A darkness spread through her body, a weak feeling. Powerless. Even though his words demanded immediate action he stayed rooted to the spot. Erza managed to regain her scrambled thoughts from Natsu's blow.

"And we will. We'll wait till Levy wakes up. The we'll have more information." The scarlet mage eased the boy. The armored girl managed to coax the pink-haired boy to move back towards camp. His whole body felt stiff to move, rocked to the coar. Those few words were spinning in his head. Going around and around. 'Save Lucy,' the words hit him hard. Tearing away at his insides, the unease he felt through his body made him...scared. Natsu felt this was foreign to him. For every obstical he faced, he never feared it. He would challange it, knowing he would overcome it. This 'fear' was for Lucy. She was alone. He couldn't help her. He couldn't...save her. All he could do for the moment was trust Erza and wait for Levy to wake up... 'Save Lucy,'

* * *

**Usual:**

**Don't forget to review, favourite and recommend to others!** **If you want more Unforgettable memories don't forget to follow.** **If you liked unforgettable memories try checking out some of my other stories.**


	8. Familiar Faces

**Updates are finally going to become regular for Unforgettable memories. Every monday! I post these during my computer lessons. Aha. Good thing I sit in the back of class. It's not like my teacher cares anyway, he's just like 'oh' and carries on. He says 'pairs' as 'purrs' lmfao! Anyway, if nothing unfortunate happens, you can have faith there will be updates every mondays!**

* * *

Lucy's brown orbs watched the early morning dawn through her stone arc window. Lilac and blue streaks painted the cloudless sky. The sun was touching the soft edges of the horizon, ready to awaken the world to the day. Satisfaction, relief and peace filled her with a gentle feeling. A small smile curved her lips. Events of the previous night caused frantic chaos within the castle walls. All that mattered to her, was that she managed to get Levy out. For the first time in history, the blue-haired mage was the first to escape this prison of stone. Ever since the Lord had taken over the land, no one had ever escaped his grip. People feared him, but only few knew of his true magical potental. Lucy was one of them.

During her research into the castle, she had found things she wished she wouldn't have. He had ordered the great wall to be built, enclosing everyone away from the outside world. The clones he managed to magically develope, spent years building it. Each solid brick of stone was spelled and cemented in place. A defense against magic. One wall with a spell that causes anyone one who uses magic against it, to have their own magic reverted back onto them. A simple wall was nothing to worry about, not for mages of Fairy tail. Levy would tell them about the wall and they'd find a way around it. All she had to do was wait. Of course she would do everything she could from her side. But without her keys, whip or anything of hers for that matter, she could only do little. They would come for her. They always would. He always comes for her.

The sound of old wooden doors crashing open didn't startle Lucy. She was unfazed by the sound. Almost as if she was expecting it. For a few more moments, her eyes held onto that fresh morning. Finally, they abandoned the peace and turned. Soft brown orbs watched the raging man glaring at her from the doorway, hands pressed against either side of the door frame. Fury and betrayl were ablazed in his eyes.

Like blowing out a candle, they dispiated. Pale blue eyes gorged her as the suns white rays trickled in behind her, illuminating around her. Just like an angel. Adoration filled his face. Collecting himself, he brushed away the last specs of anger left in him. The morning breeze rustled his black messy hair. A icy white hand brushed stray strands away from his face. Long strides pulled him closer towards the stellar mage. The almost translucent hand rose again, cupping the celestial mages face with a rough grip. Looking at the oceanic blue eyes she could see the clear storm raging just below the surface. Blood gushed through her veins at the demand of her heart thumping violently inside her chest.

As his fingers grazed her neck, he felt her pulse carrying the fear with it. A sympathetic gaze trailed his finger over her collar bone. Only a few inches away, he kept his face close to hers. Warm breaths caressing his cheeks. An intimidating, sinister, playful smile licked his lips, even if his stare held remorse and pain. Lucy willed to look away but she found it physically impossible. "My dear, dear Lucy." he tutted watching her eyes almost romantically. Gently, he tucked a stray blond lock behind her ear, tracing her jaw line with his finger tips. "Such a prize; so beautiful, smart and powerful." The strong scent of colone intoxicated her mind. Tracing her face back up, his fingers stopped on her temples. "You are _my_ prize, Lucy Heartfilia. I will not allow you to escape my grasp nor disobey me any longer. For too long I allowed you to have your free will, along with your friend. You intregued me and It was thrilling. However, I can now see my nievity. And I can't allow myself that luxury anymore. Ice blue eyes were saddened by his new-found revelation.

Suddenly, all thoughts in Lucy's mind blanked. Emptiness exposed the deepest parts of her mind. Her temple hd two silvery, white glows emerging from where his cold finger tips touched her skin. Lucy's eyes focused onto his. Just like the light, they glowed a beautiful hazel. Entranced, she watched them like they were the only thing in the world. "You will forget any urge you had to leave me. You feel like you're tearthered to me. You will forget everyone you know, like...love. You will _never_ leave my side again." his voice sung like a lonely lullaby. Like glue, they warped into her mind.

A relief fluttered through her mind a his icy finger tips recoiled into clenched fists. Deep blue eyes watched her expectantly.

A wave of light-headedness slammed into her like a wall. She felt weak and unstable. Her body wavered with the cool draft from the early morning sun rising. Legs buckling, she crumbled to the floor. Nakito's surprising strong arm curled around her waist, catching her from her fall. A strange force was tugged her closer towards the dark-haired man, leaning her head into his chest. The softpounding of his heart made her feel uneasy, but she couldn't resist but listen to it. The blind mage's eye lids fluttered. The strange attracting kept her barely consiouss. Her mind pulled her forwards, closer to him. However, something felt...wrong. Her heart wavered, struggling to resist the pull. She was forgetting something. All she could think of was the colour pink. It seemed such an obserd thought. Even in her last few moments of consiousness her heart clung to the soft pink inside her mind. Finally, her body fell loose, limbs falling to her side, slipping into onconiousness.

The bright light of a late afternoon sun stung through her eye lids. The penetration of the unwelcome light revealed an aweful headache throbbing in the back of her head. A pair of small hands touched the back of her head caustiously. Wincing at the pain, she looked up. Long, dark blue hair, similar to hers, wavered in the sky above her. Relief fluttered over her head, the pain vanishing in a instant. Grumbling to herself, she slowly opened her eyes. Harsh light stung her eyes, but she opened them anyway. Leaves glowed transcluent green through the sun rays. Croocked branches and towering trunks surrounded her. Dense woods enclosed around her, fog covered the wood floor. Except it stopped at the tree line, not entering into the warm area surrounding her.

Suddenly, a choir of relieving sighs around her caused her to launch up into a sitting postion. Fuzzy black spots began to dance across her vision. Two strong hands wrapped gently around her small biscepts. Momentarily, she was confused. Quickly, her eyes shot around, searching everything. Until they stopped. Dark eyes caught her attention, staring at her softly and concerningly. Strong hands keeping her steady, long black hair and soft dark eyes. "Gajeel?" she murmered.

"Careful, you're still a little unsteady," his voice whispered to her, calm and reassuring. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "You feelin' alright?" Just for a split-second, worry flittered in his voice. Levy couldn't help but feel the smallest shades of pink blush on her cheeks. Hesitantly, he dropped his arms, smoothing down her skin.

"Levy!" Two whimpered startled her from behind. Quickly, she spun around to see a blurred Jet and Droy. A rush throbbed in her mind. The blue-haired mage hadn't noticed but she was falling backwards. Quickly, the strong arms returned, pulling her close against a muscular chest.

"Sheesh, didn't I just tell you to take it easy." Gajeel huffed, his hand tightly wrapped around her thin waist. She wasn't sure if he forgot to let her go or he purposely kept it there, even if she was steadied now. It didn't matter, Levy was happy for it to be there. Just his touch would give her a sense of overwelming comfort.

"Guys, hey!" she managed a weak laugh but something churned in her stomach. A unsettled feeling telling her it wasn't time to laugh. The faint attempt at laugher cut off.

"Levy," a stern but gentle voice filled the silence. The voice pulled at her heart. A pink-haired mage appeared in her view. "Where's Lucy?"

* * *

**And now the usual:**

**If you liked Unforgettable memories try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Unforgettable memories don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	9. No Man Left Behind

**It's weird when I was typing up this story I randomly began to smell noodles. It made me really hungry. But we didn't have any noodles in. Ah, such a disappointment But you guys aren't! I'm really grateful for those of you who have followed, reviewed and Favorited. I hope you've been recommending me! Yes... I see you. **

* * *

"Levy," a stern but gentle voice filled the silence. The voice pulled at her heart. A pink-haired mage appeared in her view. "Where's Lucy?" His voice was empty. Yet when he spoke her name, it changed, filling with emotion. Emotion mixed with happy, joy, longing, worry and heartache. A small puzzle piece clicked into her mind. Lucy. Blue eyes hungered with terror, her small body shook.

"Right...Lucy..." She shuddered, hollowing at the name. A gentle squeeze from the iron dragon slayer supporting her. It both physically and emotionally warmed , she realized he'd placed his arm there purposely All too soon, she was stopped from relishing in that moment. She was remembering why he squeezed her. The shadow that fell over her eyes implied to everyone it wasn't good news. "Lu- Lucy helped me escape to find you guys. We both wouldn't be able to make it out. One had to stay on the inside if one of where to get out. She risked herself to get me out and- and- "her voice frantically cried as tears streamed down her face.

"Levy." Someone calm and sturdy repeated her name. Erza. The scarlet mage had rested a gentle gaze on her. An unfazed expression covered her face, faint dark circles rested just above her cheek bones. "How about we start from the beginning?" She suggested, relieving the blue-haired mage from her wound up blabbering. Take a shaky sigh, she nestled back comfortably into the elder dragon slayer's arms.

Levy began filling in the gaps in the information they had found. By the time she had moved onto the castle, Natsu's face was darkened. Retelling their meeting with Nakito, who was referred to as 'Lord' by the maids, which he had plenty of. Not leaving out a single detail of when Lucy stepped in to protect her from Nakito's charm. Gajeel grimaced at that part. Lucy had told her, when she was finally allowed to see them girl recovering in the infirmary that he had used an attraction charm on her. Luckily, Lucy spotted it as soon as she arrived and was unaffected by it. When she told of the Lord had chosen the stellar mage to become his personal assistant. Even though she ended up being called the Lady of the castle. The word personal caused the fire dragon slayer's eyes to flared, but he just gritted his teeth allowing Levy to hesitantly carry on. The bookworm might as well have been stabbing Natsu over and over again as she carried on with every little detail. Stabbing him would have probably been less painful, as she recited the duties to the 'Lord'- Nakito. She had to correct herself on many occasions. Each time feeling a small pang of guilt rock her heart. Next, she explained the plan. Lucy had only given the need-to-knows on the whole thing, promising she would sort out everything else herself. Finally, she finished on the day of her escape and how she wound up in the forest.

The pink-haired boy leaned up against a distant tree as everyone discussed attack plans for the castle. Gajeel was keeping an extremely close eye on the blue-haired girl, whom was sat with the rest of the group. She wasn't straying far from the iron slayer either. The group was using one of Erza's enormous amounts of luggage as a table. The blue haired mage drew a vague map on a thin sheet of paper.

After a few hours, they had come up with nothing. Everyone was stuck on getting past the magic-repelling wall. They agreed it was certain that the tunnels Levy used would have been closed off. "The gates are magic-proof, even more of an obstacle than the wall. Each brick of the wall has a individual spell cast on it before it was cemented down," The bookworm explained.

"Maybe..." Gray grumbled to himself.

"What is it Gray?" The equip mage demanded to know.

"Well..." He hesitated, unsure whether to voice his notion or not. "If it's just the brick that spelled would that leave the cement vulnerable?" All eyes watched him in shock. Confused if it was a negative or a positive shock or not, the ice mage just watched the whole group stiffly. Cannons lights flickered on in each of their minds.

"Why didn't we think of that before!" Jet grumbled.

"It could be possible." Levy replied, thinking over it thoroughly.

"If it is, I can easily slice through the cement with my stone empress armor." Erza suggested.

"It can turn any stone to dust; it will certainly work on the cement." Gray added.

"Then all of you need to do is use good old brute force to finish the job," Gajeel joked, but with actually seriousness behind his suggestion.

It didn't take them long, with Levy's information, to finish the game plan. "What do we do about matchstick over there?" Gray grumbled, gesturing over to the distant pink-haired boy. Dark eyes watched the gentle sky, preparing for sunset.

"Natsu," Wendy called over softly. Happy flew over to his best friend, hovering close to his calm face. The exceed could see the worry in his eyes as they remained vacant, watching the sky through the canopy.

"I'm going after Lucy." his voice was sharp, instantly ending the discussion before it even started.

"Very well." Erza interjected, from the heavy atmosphere. "We'll all help to clear a path for Natsu to get to Lucy,"

"Wait, Erza-" Gray started to protest.

"Didn't you hear Natsu?" her eyes glared at him softly. "He's going after Lucy." A faint smile flickered over her face. The ice mage knew exactly what she meant. Accepting her over-toned words, he withdrew.

"Wait!" Wendy murmured. "I'm sorry Levy," she apologized, her small, child's face filled with guilt. "You can't fight."

"What! Why not?" She stepped forward in a rushed process. Feeling sick, her body stumbled backwards. Once again, the slayer pulled her close, tighter this time, cradling her in his arms.

"That's why," The air dragon slayer sighed. "That magic device was constantly releasing your energy. When you used it again, after so long, your magic ran out pretty quickly. It's taking a little longer than usual to return. It's not permanent Your magic recovery speed should go back to normal in a few days." Levy's eyes dropped to the group. Taking a deep breath, her head shot up once more. Determination burned in her eyes, causing the group to jump in surprise. Ultimately, the quick head flick sent a weak shock of nausea through her. She just dismissed it.

"Then I'll help from the side lines." She clenched her fists. No one bothered to try to argue. Mostly because they all seemed slightly frightened by this side of the small girl. It would be a futile effort either way. She was going with them no matter how much they would protest. It became final as soon as the words grazed her lips. With that, they headed to take their Lucy back.

* * *

**You can't help but ship Gale. Gajeel's such a tsundere character. It's not as good as Nalu, of course. but close...close-ish. NaLu is so awesome...*sigh* ahh. **

* * *

**If you liked Unforgettable memories try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Unforgettable memories don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	10. Storm The Castle

**Woo! Review thanks: Kaleigh, Zero, ZedlaWithAShotgun, Leoslady4ever, Taria Robotnik, Senbei X Cup Ramen, , Rieai, Whiterose937888, fairygirl123, Miki- Chii103, finnythewise, FudoTwin17! And thank you to all those who followed and Favorited!**

* * *

A stray blond hair was brushed away from her face as his cold fingers caressed her smooth, angelic face. "I love you, you know. From the moment I first saw you." his face lit up and he had a faraway look on his face as he gaze at her sleeping lips. Looking at her was like a container of memories for him. "When I got told I had the famous lady Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail, I was so pleased." he let a small smile crook on his lips, as the nostaligic memory filled his mind. "Seeing you walk through that door... you were so caustious and defensive. My heart went wild. I though I was dying. I had never had such a irregular heart beat before."- his hand rested gently over his heart, reminsing the feeling- "You were different from any girl I...aquired. You stood poised, defensive, ready for any attack that would come your way. The other girls would cry or scream and immediatly submissive. A thorned rose...that was the thought I had when I saw you. You noticed my charm immedaiatly, save your friend, tricked me. I underestimated you, my dear, dear Lucy." he smiled, standed from the edge of the bed where he was sat. Cold lips grazed her forhead softly. One last finger stoked her cheek. Turning, he tred towards the window.

Looking out of the open arched window, the last few remenants of todays sun dissolved behind the horizon. The doors swung open with a crash again, taking a chip of stone off the already cracked wall, from his burst this morning. Agression flared from his eyes as they glared at the uninvited, loud entery. "Lord Croft!" A man panted, sweat trickled over his face, eyes bulding in horror.

"Be quiet or you'll wake her!" He snapped, eyes flickering over to the golden-haired maiden to check if she was undisterbed. Silently, her eyes lids fluttered but she remained unconsious. Once again he returned himself to the recomposed man. Nakito heaved a deep sigh. "What is it?"

"We have intruders. They've broken through the west wall." the paniced man exclaimed. The Lord dropped his smile rushing over to the window.

Sure enough, there they stood; eight Fairy Tail mages and two winged cats. One certain blue-haired mage was also their, one which had previously been apart of his collection. Something intregued him about the girl. She was being marked by a large mage. 'Gajeel Redfox. The iron dragon slayer.' he tought to himself. 'You found my lost, little lamb.' a small chuckle rose from his voice. Fending off from a few hundered of the thousand of clones the Lord owned. But was really got his heart pumping was the spear head of the group. "Salamander." his voice snidely muttered. That small, sinister smile returned. "Now why are you-" he stopped. Shock rocketed through his body. Long fingers clasped onto the window ledge to steady himself. Sea blue eyes almost bludging from his eye sockets as they jumped between the pink-haired boy and his blonde girl. "You didn't possibly- he can't be the one you-" Anger boiled inside of him in disbeilef. Then he stopped. Releasing a deep sigh, he watched the blonde girl sympathetically. "Of course you did. Why would you settle for anuthing less." he sighed sadly. One last, longing glance at the stellar mage before he stormed into the hall, closing the doors quietly behind him.

"What do you want us to do my Lord?" the man awaited for a command.

"Call all the guards. I want them captured. Just leave the pink one for me." he growled to the guard who leapt at his feirce words of determination.

More men began to gather around them, each identical to the last. With strength in numbers, thy were still no match for Fairy Tail. Flames, swords, punches, air, ice and plants, all sort of magic plowed through the crowd. They merely knocked them out ten at a time. Even so, more men just replaced them. Like a infection their numbers just kept growing no matter how many they took out. "Where do they all keep coming from?" Gray exclaimed knocking back another 8 with Ice lances.

"Roar of the sky dragon!" Wendy yelled calling a tunnel of air to erupt out her mouth clearing another 13 men, followed by another 30 coming to replace them.

"Wings of the fire dragon!" Natsu growled shooting blazing, overlapping blades of fire at the 30 men, face beading with sweat and rage. Gray had never sen him so enraged with determination like this before. Even the ice mage felt threaten by the dragon slayers overpowering magic.

Something caught his onyx, dark eyes. "Who's that?" the black haired boy asked the blue mage asking from behind Gajeels back. Her eyes opened in terror.

"Oh no..." she gulped. The Iron dragon slayer watched her with concern. "It's him! It's Lord Croft!"

Natsu's head whipped around furiously. Eyes exploding with rage, his musceles tensed at the sight of the man. Black messy hair rustled in the wind, Ocean blue eyes watched him intensly. His slender body and white skin glowed under the moon light, almost translucent. Dressed in a all black attire, he waited in the doorway of the grey, stone mansion. It seemed simple as to why he was stood there. He was waiting. Waiting for him. A powerful eyes-contact locked between the two. Gray glanced back and forth until he too reaslised. "Natsu, don't-" he yelled, but it was too late.

The pink haired boy charged forward ducking, dodging, sliding and jumping past everyone, occasionally knocking a few out from his path. Accelerating at sound speed towards the man, the dragon slayer drove forward. The copied men simple moved out of his way, clearing a direct line for him to pass through. Their attention focused on the other mages, allowing him to pass through easily. A little too easy. Erza noticed, and she didn't like it at all. But there was no stopping him now.

He launched through the last few people before leaping into the duel. Standing directly infront of the man, his dark eyes watched him carefully. A thunderous crash echoed through the pitch black, night sky. Dark clouds loomed above them, hiding the stars. Only the orange glow from burning flames decorating the debres from the fights, lit up the area around them. Cold rain began to cry from the clouds. Nakito watched the boy drenched in water as the rain plummeted down hard on his wragged pink hair. Irritated anger was consealed behind his intregue towards the dragon slayer.

"Where. Is. Lucy?" He growled as his eyes peirced straight into his. Slightly taken aback by the dragon slayer eyes, he smiled. Lightening crashed through the skies and thundered roared tremendously The meeting between the two had finally begun. The challenge for Lucy. And Natsu wasn't going to lose.

* * *

**Natsu's getting MAD! That boy will easy kick his ass, or will he. It's all in my hands. I could make Natsu loose if I wanted to...hehe**

* * *

**I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

* * *

**If you liked Unforgettable memories try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Unforgettable memories don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	11. Mind Magic:

Since you've all been so kind, I decided I would give you a longer chapter this time, just to fill your craving for Unforgettable memories. Anyway here it is.

"Natsu Dragneel. The infamous Salamander. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." his soft voice hinted the slight pleasure he mentioned.

"Where is Lucy?" The slayer snapped. "Her scent's all over you." Not one for dignified greetings.. The lord seemed unsurprised, he just waved his hand in dismissal. Once again, angering the fire mage.

"Now, now Dragneel. There's no need to be so haste. She's safe." he reasured him. However the pink-haired boy didn't find it comforting at all. "I actually had my suspicions set on the ice mage or that mangey spirit lion of hers. You surprised my dragon slayer." his handed stoked his smoothly, pointed chin.

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you realised it yourself?...Of course not." he chuckled.

"Make sense!" The dragon slayer demanaded.

"Lucy's feelings,"

"What about 'em?"

"She loves you dragon slayer." his voice was harsh and he basically spat the words. Natsu glared at him speechless, eyes wide in shock. "Oh you didn't know? Or is it that you didn't know your own feelings?" His voice hung with curiousity, but had a tang of excitement. Why?

It was revealed all too soon. A blond, bruised and bloody Lucy staggered through the door. Being stood out in the rain for so long, the two enemies were drenched through. Natsu glared at her in joy, surprise, shock and worry. "Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed in overwhelming joy just by her prescence. Something began to nag at him. It was her eyes. That normal flare of life that always made them seem so bright, was gone. Something was wrong. Her eyes flickered at him for a breif second. The look was like a dagger through the heart. She looked...through him. Like he wasn't there. She wasn't seeing him. "Luce..." his voice fell into a soft whimper, eyes watching her in disbelief. For just a moment, Natsu was sure he saw something flicker over her face. Recognision. The moment passed and it dissipated. That didn't matter. That moment was all he needed. Just that tiny hint that Lucy was really there. And no matter what, he was going to fight for her.

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!" The pink-haired boy exclaimed, sending a thundering fire-blazing fist. Nakito quickly dodged the attack. His eyes had been all over Lucy, a worried and confused gaze at her beaten body, that he was caught of guard. Luckily for him, he had fast reflexes.

Dodging the fire mage's attacks over and over again, remained in defense, making no attempt to attack. Natsu wondered if he was even a mage at all. "Iron fist of the fire dragon!" Natsu's fist charged at the man, he avoided but Natsu's blazing foot caught Nakito in the neck by surprise. He was shocked as the caught of guard attack managed to land a hit on him. Nakito became very serious. There sparing match consisted of blazing flames and quick hand to hand combat skill. Natsu was landing punches every now and then but Nakito had his hand full blocking the attack rather than dishing them.

Suddenly, the two stop at Lucy's shrill cry. Both of their eyes gazed at her in shock. She knelt on the floor with her held in her palms. Nakito's face paled. "No...No. She can't be- It's impossible!" his pale complexion flushed red with rage. The flames blazing under the surface had began to erupt. The dragon slayer pushed his way towards her.

"Lucy!" he called extending his arm just a few inches away from her.

Recoling like a snake, his hand jumped back as a raging white beam cut through the two, hitting the ground infront of him. His whole body eched back at tthe crater infornt of him. "Stay away from her!" The lord growled, hands glowing with white orbs. Dragon slayer eyes searched for the blonde mage. She was screaming in agony, scratching at her temples. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw everyone was still fighting the clones. Focusing back on the fight, he realised the only way to get to her would be through him.

Golden, red flames combusted around his fists, onyx eyes glaring with determination. 'Lucy' was all he could think about. He needed to get to Lucy.

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!" he cried again, slamming into a white barrier. A sinister smile slithered over the man's thin lips.

"Mind Magic: Force!" He countered. A invisable shove sent Natsu flying backwards. Landing with a groan to the floor. Rising again, he wiped away the small trickle of blood from his mouth.

"Lucy." Natsu groaned. He pushed himself up onto his all four then up onto his feet. He struggled to stand, wobbling all over the place. But his fist clenched rising it to charge against Nakito. Satisfaction from the hit spread like wild fire inside of the Lord. Natsu wasn't going to let this stop him for getting to her. No he had to get to her. He needed to get to her. He will always save her.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" The boy's hands clasped around his around his mouth as he blew a tornado of red burning flames towards the slender man. The flames were filled with such force that even for Natsu it was abnormally strong.

"Mind Magic: Barrier!" Nakito called, overly confident the flames wont hit him. He was wrong. As the flames crashed into the barrier, the white instantly disolved under the emotion-filled force of the dragon slayer's power. The Lord was sent flying backwards, crashing into the stone wall of the mansion. A man shaped pit indented into the stone. Falling onto his knees on the floor, he didn't care about the hit, or the damage that just pounded against his body. Lucy's wild cries sent the pink-haired mage lunging for the girl. Once again he stopped.

After being completely distracted by the stellar mages painful wailing, he was jumped. A large group of henchmen clones pinned Natsu to the ground. The managed to secure a pair of tight cuffs to his wirst while he wasn't looking. A pair of cuffs looking exactly the way Levy described hers. Anti-magic cuffs. Stuggling against the chains, Natsu tried to break lose, but they wouldn't budge. The celestial wizard cried out again.

"Lucy!" Natsu wailed to her. A forceful push knock his head against the hard ground. "Damn it!" Salamander cursed.

"Ah- Aha- Ahahahaa!" Nakito chuckled, wagging his finger infront of the dragon slayers face, struggling to walk himself. "You're not getting her now, dragon slayer." Roughly, the men pulled his up by his shoulders dragging his hair back, forcing his face to look up. Dragon slayer eyes glared at the transclucent, slender man while forced to his knees. "Lucy's trying her very best to fight my spell. Sadly, she succeeding."

"How the hell could that be sad?" Natsu chuckled, pleased at Lucy's efforts.

"Well it'll lead me to have to repeat the spell. It can be very tiring. But now, dragon slayer, you needn't concern youself with her. You should be more concerned with your own preservation. You shall be punished for theiving my dear Lucy's heart." Nakito rose his hands, ice finger tips pressed hard against the boy temples.

"Natsu! NO!" Lucy voice shrieked, lunging forward, eyes full of that spark which was ablaze in despair. As her mind was still fighting off the spell, her body crumbled onto the ground with a agonising squeal.

"Lucy!" He wailed, trying to shake off his captures, desperatly trying to get to her side.

"Ah," Nakito smiled solemly. "Two birds with one stone." his feet paced over to the blond mage, gasping on the floorr. Yanking her up her hair, she was dragged on to her knees.

"Lucy!" Natsu wailed again. "Let go of her!" he growled.

"Since my used-to-be-favorite Lucy, is a broken toy, she can't be obtained by me. A spoilt treasure. I thought I could change her mind. You can't love a girl whose in love with someone else. Best cut your loses. If she's not mine. She will be no ones." That sinister smile returned once more full of hatred, anger and grief. His forearms held her face, keeping her upright as his cold fingers traced her temple. Brown orbs watched Natsu sympathetically. She did it again. She smiled. That small curve on her lips, eyes full of love and empty of fear.

"Let go of her!" Natsu cried, tears streaming down his eyes. "Lucy!" He wailed for her. "Lucy!" Her smile only grew. It just hurt Natsu more. How could she smile to him in that situation? When he was so weak. That right...she's Lucy. Of course she would smile. She always smiles. Time slowed as he watched her deep brown eyes gaze at him with love and adoration.

"Mind Magic:.." Nakito relished in the words, his eyes excited for what would come next. There! That split second, it was only a little bit. Never the less, it was there. Fear. She was scared.

"LUCY!" He screamed.

"Forget."

**bum bum bummm. Lucy has had a forgetting spell cast upon her. But what will happen? **

* * *

**If you liked Unforgettable memories try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Unforgettable memories don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	12. A Stranger's Tears

**I know it seemed like I disappeared off the face of the planet because my stories weren't being updated. However, I'm alive and well.**

* * *

"Forget."

"NO!" Natsu roared, fire erupted from the dragon slayers entire body sending his holders flying backwards. Then the flames dissipated again. It seemed Natsu was able to summon despite the anti-magic cuffs around his wrists, even if it only lasts a few seconds.

Lucy's eyes watched the powerful wizard admiringly. A little spark of life flickered in her warm eyes. A white light shone brightly from the cool mans fingertips. The light seemed to be flowing from her mind. No. Not light. Memories. Lucy's expression of awe dulled as her eyes drifted shut.

"Luce!" he bellowed tugging furiously at the chains around his wrists. With a echoing ring, the metal snapped, crumbling into a molten puddle of iron.

Nakito's face filled with horror as he refused to let go of the limp stellar mage. "Iron fist of the fire dragon!" Natsu bellowed, swinging his fist into the air. The flame enraged fist along with the blaze erupted body plummeted towards the man.

The hard-as-iron fist locked hard into the face of the was-beautiful man sending him through several walls fortress. In the same motion, Natsu had swung his arm around the stellar mage's waist. As his fist returned, it swung under the blondes legs,lifting her into his strong arms. Silently, he walked away.

A sharp light stabbed into the blonde girls eyes as they squinted open. A strange empty feeling made her head feel light, almost weightless. It was like having a balloon tied to her spine. Slowly, Lucy pushed herself to sit. She was in a bed? In a weird room? With more beds? It looked like some kind of hospital. Catching something blue in the corner of her eye, her face whipped to the left of her. A girl with deep sea blue hair slept soundlessly on her bed side. A contrasting orange ribbon was waggedly out of place in her ocean of blue. A soft, white, cotton blanket snugly hugged her shoulders. How long had she been there?

Carefully, trying not to disturb the girl, she drew away the sheets wrapping her body as her legs slipped over the edge. Gently rocking herself on the edge, the bed responded with a quiet creek. The rocking grew stronger until Lucy pushed herself up onto her feet.

Dizziness swept over the recently vertical stellar mage. Teetering her body forward, she tipped into a stumble. A pair of strong arms gripped her waist, tugging her forwards and upwards into a silky, buff chest.

Peeking upwards, a beautiful amber-haired man in a dark, satin suit and tinted glasses haltered her fall. His hands remains in a secure grip around her biceps, stealing her. "You shouldn't sit up. Or try to stand for that matter."his soft, seductive voice advised. Warm eyes watched her cautiously with a hint of concern.

"I think I'm okay." she laughed.

"May I ask you your name?" The enchanting man, who looked as if he resembled a lion, asked.

"Yes it'-" her voice cut short. Her mind blanked. What is this? is it that she couldn't think of her name? "It's erm..." she faltered. Of course she knew her own name. It was just slipping her mind for a moment that's all.

After watching the struggling girl for a few moments, he knew. Saddened eyes fell to the floor and his grip slightly loosened around her arms. Sharp pangs of guilt rocked her body as a faint ringing buzzed in the back of her mind.

"It's Lucy." the stranger smiled weakly, incapable of hiding his disappointment. "Lucy Heartfilia,"

"Of course it is," Lucy nodded in agreement, even though the name sounded foreign to her. For all she knew, jealousy could of told her a random name. However, the look on his face told her that jealousy wasn't lying. Then something occurred to her. "Wait. How do you know my name?" A look of admiration shone dimly on her dulled features. At this point, 'Lucy' felt a tinge of repulsion. In result, she pulled back from him, swatting his gentle hands away.

"What is it?" he asked eagerly. a grown man look like a excited puppy. Sure she's heard people can have a resemblance to the animal but she didn't think he would match the description so much. He might have had a wagging tail and perked ears and be waiting for a bone in her hands. This dog never got his bone. Familiar pangs of guilt grew stronger in her body as did the chorus of mind stirring chimes ringing in the back of her head.

"I've... Erm..." Lucy spoke the words tumbling out of her mouth as she began to stumble backwards. Luckily she caught hold of the bed post to stabilize her from falling. The lion-like man reached out for the babbling girl but it was smacked away quickly and rather harshly. "I'm sorry. I- I've got to go." in a weak stumble, the darted for the door. After wasting seconds recovering from the harsh rejection, the orange man leapt to catch up with her. However, he had thrown away precious seconds and the girl slipped out the door before he was even within reach.

Lucy almost flung her body down the wooden stairs in her desperate attempt to flee. Finally, she caught her breath when the paused at the bottom of the steps. A strange tingling sprung the hairs on the back of her neck to stand. Slowly, she lifted her face. At least 6 dozen pairs of eyes watched her with shock on their faces.

"Lucy you're awake!" A white-haired girl cried with glee, swinging her arms around the girl into a tight embrace. Unsure of who was hugging her or what to do Lucy stood at a complete lost. One thing Lucy did feel was the warm the hug have her. Over all it just faintly amplified the dull choir of ringing in her head. Noticing the hug hadn't been returned, the beautiful girl slowly pulled backward. All she found was the confusion written all over the shocked girls face. Tears almost immediately trickled down her face. "You don't remember me!" She wailed collapsing to her knees. Lucy leapt back in surprise. Guilt hit her for the third time. She didn't want to make her cry. Why did she feel so much heart ache just from seeing a girl -who she didn't know- cry. That was an unanswerable question for her. Lucy slowly back away as a inhumanely muscled man moved towards the weeping girl. All ahead got was a single glance her way, filled with pain and grief, then he crouched beside the girl, consoling her lightly.

That look had made Lucy become aware the other looks surrounding her. Some turned away, some began to cry and some still watched her in disbelief.

Without making a hint of sound, a small blue-haired girl appeared beside her. Big eyes stared up at her hopefully. "You remember us. Don't you Lucy?" her cheery high voice fu of desperation asked. Lucy glanced around. Eyes had been plastered back on her. Hint of hope twinkled in their eyes. The pressuring feeling made Lucy almost want to say 'yes' but she knew it would be wrong. Hesitantly, she shook her head. All the hope disappeared instantly. For a moment she watched a little long. Maybe she was waiting for her tp laugh and say 'just kidding' or 'I was just joking' to reassure her. Lucy's lips remained seal. Tears welled up in the girls eyes and she too fell into a vex of tears.

That hit home. Grief and tension swarmed the air resulting in a thick, gloomy atmosphere that felt like it weighed a ton on her shoulders. Nevertheless, big, brown eyes began to surf through the lifeless and glum crowd. Who was it she was looking for? She didn't know. Why was she looking for him? She didn't know. Where were they? She didn't know.

The aimless search for the shadow in her feelings, would have to stop. Like running full speed into a concrete walk, her stop was painful.

In the back corner table, sat a red and a back haired pair. They didn't look her way. Instead their gazes remained at the bottom of their mugs. Lucy felt the dreading stirring in the air around them. They didn't want to look. Both shivered when they felt the lost mage's gaze baring into their backs. It seemed they swallowed their fear as they hesitantly turned to look upon the girl.

Lucy gasped in shock as a whole new level of guilt rocked her entire existence. Purely shocked, the blonde staggered backwards. The world around her began to spin. Eyes, so many eyes watched her with pain each stabbing a needle into her heart. The orange haired man and the blue haired girl who was asleep on her bed previously watched from the doorway atop of the stairs. Still holding her tear stained palms out, The white haired girl and man watched her from the floor. Lifting her head, the small blue girl watched. Turned from their drinks, the red and black haired people glared her way. Every single person was watching her.

Screeching in her mind in unbearable pain, the ringing blocked her every though. Except one. Run. Lucy turned and darted for the shifting door. It was too much for her body to handle. Her balance was thrown and Lucy crashed to the floor. Everything turned into a vision of blurred images.

Strangely, the doors had been swung open, letting the crisp, spring breeze brushed through her golden hair. Something warm hauled her close, gripped her waist softly. The girls head settled against the warmth. The touch sent electricity shooting through jerk veins causing every inch of her body to tingle. Thrashing in her chest, her heart pounded as the beats ripples excitement and longing into her blood. All of so familiar that hints of nostalgia tightened around her lungs. Flecks of pink danced in front of her impaired eyes. A soft voice sang in her ear, settling the painful ring in her mind. "Oh Lucy," was the only words she made out. At first the name sounded so foreign and out of place, but the way he spoke it made her want him to say it over and over again. A small smile crept on her lips as she watched the pink sway softly in the breeze. Like a hypnotic clock swinging, it soothed her mind. And slowly, she slipped back into unconsciousness.

Natsu gently tucked her delicate body under the cotton sheets. When in his arms, he had carried her back up to the infirmary. From the looks he received on his way up, he could only assume the worst. One thing he knew when he saw the girl was that the small smile on her lips was definitely hope that she wasn't all gone. Yet no one could predict how far that hope would take them.

Natsu stroked a stray blonde hair behind her ear, giving her a longing gaze. "Do you think she'll ever remember?" Loki mumbled sadly as the dragon slayer slouched backwards into the blue chair. Onyx eyes looked distantly at the girls angelic face.

"Where's Levy?" The pink-haired boy changed the subject. Knowing he wasn't going to get an answer from his previous question, the Lion spirit carried on with Natsu's diversion.

"She's with Gajeel; she started crying again so he dragged her off to the library to try cheer her up." Let's eyes were unfocused, staring solemnly out the window. Occasionally, he glanced at the dragon slayer and his master. Natsu nodded inattentively "I'll go talk to the other spirits; give them an update." He informed as he disintegrated into gold dust which never settled on the floor, just as the sun began to set behind the horizon.

* * *

**If you liked Unforgettable memories try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Unforgettable memories don't forget to follow! Love you guys.**

**-A-ccentric**


	13. The Clock Strikes 12

**Yes I am afraid this is the final chapter of Unforgettable memories :'( Thank you for all of those who have followed, reviewed and Favorited :) **

**Final thanks to all of you; **

**To those who favourited:**_ Carebear90, CatsCradle22, CelestialTitani, Chiharu Himeji, ChuChu43, DancingArtist22, Eirian Erisdar, FairyGirl.1, FudoTwin17, Gabe Newell, Kaichi-chan, Mi-Chan1111, Missjennifer54, My Bloody Valentine121, NaLu4Eva ,Peppermintneko, Robin696, Shaerlis, Sha of Happiness, TabsTeam, XxHaku-Spirited-Away-RoseXxXx, Yomi14, Yuna Hirako, Yuni-sama, ZeldaWithAShotgun, a cookie for Nashi , ahaurats-FT, fairygirl123, .35, sanji-fan, _

**And a special thanks to the first who favorited: ******_GoldenRoseTanya_

**To those who followed:** 581, A. Zap, ADeathlyRose, Archangel-Angelo, CKea97, CatsCradle22, CelestialTitania, Chiharu Himeji, ChuChu43, DIGIKO12, DancingWithHurricanes, DeathTheGirl13, Em Hyuuga, EmZt, FairyGirl.1, FairyTailFTW, Fan25, FudoTwin17, Glaceon29, Happy-The-Cat, HitsuHinaLove, InvaderBekk, KanaeHitomi, Leinzel, LuckyLifeSmile, Meister Anonymous, Merilwen-Vendethiel, Miss Rune, Missjennifer54, Mkatelynn, My Pen Writes Pictures, NaLu4Eva, Peppermintneko, Raiyne1133, Sabs839, Shaerlis, Waffles Risa, Wintergrape, XxHaku-Spirited-Away-RoseXxXx, Yomi14, YoruOfaThousandstars, Yuna Hirako, ahaurats-FT, allycat1979, a random fairy, awesome-sadist, bobilton, bookworm0313, finnythewise, giabertrand22, mangopudding, mimicow10, missrajaram, misstirius, ohshcinugirl, serendipitylong, wolfgurl1318

_**And Special thanks to my first followers:**__ rebeflynn, rieai, leoslady4ever, annchanxXXx, TivaNaluKick4evs, PhoenixedDragon_

**To those who reviewed:** _ZeldaWithAShotgun, DIGIKO12, Miss Rune, Peppermintneko, TabsTeam, a random fairy, Carebare90, YoruOfaThousandstars, kaleigh, Zero, Senbei x Cup Ramen, , rieai, Whiterose937888, fairygirl123, Tori-Chii103, finnythewise, Fudo twin, GoldenRoseTanya_

**And to the first who reviewed: **_leoslady4ever_

* * *

**This is dedicated to all of you!**

* * *

Moonlight trickled into the dark through the think crack in the small crack in the curtains. The thin blade of light beamed a white line over Lucy's toes peeking out. Natsu leaned over to tuck in them back under the safety of the warm sheets. "You always complain that your toes are cold in your sleep," his soft voice laughed nostalgically, wrapping an extra blanket around her body. As he settled into the blue plush chair Lucy groaned.

The pale moonlight felt like a gentle awakening compared to the harsh needles of the sun's rays. It was a lot less concentrated that before but a faint throbbing still thumped in the back of her mind. Pushing herself to sit, she realized how heavy her head felt. Strangely, it felt like her head was compact with air. Overall, she felt dizzy when she cradled her head in her palms. A cool sensation tickled her arm. A cup nudged her arm. Gratefully, she took the cup and drank the ice-cold water which felt like angel magic as it soothed her throat. "Thanks," she murmured as the hand gently retrieved the empty cup.

Suddenly, her head shot up, she didn't notice him stood there. Caring onyx eyes watched her with an intense but gentle stare. Once again, the familiar feeling churned inside as her cheeks flushed red and hit to touch with her heart thrashing against her ribs. Strangely, that feelings never felt bad once. Something drew her towards him. Then she noticed her body had subconsciously leaned closer. The pink-haired stranger had sat down on the bed while she was muddle up in the variety of abnormalities in her body. Sat close and leaning in, their faces were mere millimeters apart. Quickly, she pulled back feeling the embarrassment rise into her face. Cocking his head to the side, he looked like a confused puppy. _'he always looks so cute when he doesn't understand.'_ a voice inside Lucy's mind sighed innocently. It startled her. What was that? Clearly she had never met this boy before in her life; She would have definitely remember it. Then again he did look awfully familiar and she couldn't help but feel nostalgic around him. Brown eyes managed to trail back to him. Obviously, he was still confused with his head cocked 45 degrees to the left and pout on his lips. It wasn't surprising especially after the side range of emotion that her face had probably just exhibited while she battled with her thoughts.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a wispy and cool voice, yet a comedic chuckle could be heard in there.

"Yeah I'm fine." Lucy's voice came off a little sharper than she had intended. Instead of looking hurt, like she'd suspected he would, he look a little bit more amused.

"Can you walk?" The pink-haired boy asked with a mischievous grin lurking on his lips. However, he seemed trustworthy and Lucy couldn't stop the nagging feeling in her heart. She felt like she would trust her entire life, mind and soul to him. Which is weird for a someone you just met. In the end, she nodded.

After offering out a hand, Lucy slipped hers into his without a second thought and stood up onto her wobbly feet. Their hands felt like they were fate's design and fitted perfectly into each other. This offer of help seemed like a usual things and hardly bothered Lucy. No matter how reassuring it was. A cheeky smile replace his devilish one. This guy looked more like a kid with such a childish smile. At first, she was a little unsteady and he waited patiently until her balance was regained. Then, they walked together hand-in-hand.

As they began leaving the infirmary, Lucy came to a halter causing the boy to stop as well "Wait. Where are we going?" After giving her a weak and slightly teasing smile, he replied.

"For a walk; I want to show you _you_." puppy dogs watched her pleadingly. It was impossible to resist. In the end she plodded on next to him as they went to visit the memories of Lucy Heartfilia.

"First stop: Fairy Tail!" The charming boy announced as they defended down the stairs, him helping her with each step.

"Alright, what memories did I have here then?" Lucy asked, trying to sound excited but found herself oddly uncomfortable. The aching feeling still resided inches heart from the pain-filled shocks she received here last time.

"This is our table." The boy smiled, gliding into the booth tapping the seat next to was the same booth that red-head and dark-haired boy sat at. Lucy slipped down next to him as she caught the excitement building in his face. The little booth sat it the corner of the guild where a cool night breeze soothed the back of the neck.

"There is such a nice breeze here." Lucy observed, sinking into the relaxing sensation of cool air down her neck. When she looked at the boy again, astonishment wiped his face. "What?" she exclaimed, taken back by the surprising reaction. Regaining his senses, slightly, he just laughed weakly. "What is it?"

"Originally, that was our usual table -" his finger pointed to a table near the center of the tremendous hall. "- but we kept finding you sitting here because you liked the breeze. Eventually, it just became natural to sit here."

"Oh," Lucy sighed, not remembering whatever memory he was discussing.

After that, he began pointing at different booth around the room, saying who sat where, their magic, her relationship with them and so on. Some memories he told her were rather embarrassing answer humiliating.

"Oh, there was time when we had to go do a job for this strange old man. We were supposed to catch bandits. He kept calling you Luke. You tried your best, but In the end you got so frustrated and wanted at the man. I found you walking down the beach. You always did love the ocean." he laughed weaker than before as a veil of a distant gaze fell over his ebony iris'. "One time you were stood in the water and Happy made you jump so you fell in. It was so funny!" Lucy gasped in fake horror as Natsu broke into a fit of laughter.

"It doesn't sound very funny to me!" she exclaimed, slightly laughing herself. Lucy's fist flew lightly into the boy's muscled arm in a playful gesture. In reaction, the pink-haired boy caught the fist in the palm of his hand. In one swift motion the boy leaped from his chair dragging the girl gently behind him. They left through the two guild doors out into the lamp-lit streets.

"Second stop: Magnolia city!" his voice chimed like a train conductor. The boy was ecstatic now almost bursting with excitement. They- no- Lucy must have had good memories with him here. Whoever the true Lucy was with the memories she carries, it made the boy smile so much. Hopefully she can find those memories and be able to make him smile too.

Tugging at her hand, he led her down the spiraling streets of Magnolia. Every turning harbored a new memory which the boy told her as if he remembered it like it was only yesterday. They walked, laughed and talked as he pulled her towards the town center.

Lucy's eyes almost bulged out of her sockets. An enormous clock tower lumbered in the sky. Its face illuminated brightly throughout the sleeping city of night. Sable iron clock hands slowly spun around, pointing to the Roman numerals scattered around the face's circumference. This clock radiated with life. "Come on; I know how to get a better view," The boy pulled the her subtly closer to him after watching her face light up in awe.

The boy lead her towards the base oddly the monument. A small dark gap appeared between the base and a small building next to it. Keeping her close, the boy lead her into the gap. A murky steel door with rust eating at the corners blocked their path and a fresh iron chain hugged the door closely. "Its locked." Lucy sighed, glancing around to see if there was another way in.

"No it's not. Come on!" the boy reassured her, drawing her attention back. To Lucy's amazement, the door was open. A few moments ago an unseemly opponent stood in their way. Now it opened with a quiet rumble as it gave way. As the boy dragged her in behind him, she caught sight of the chains. The middle link was broken in to. Actually, it looked like it had been melted in a split. The two link halves still glowed a molten orange. Not to mention the puddle of quick cooling metal on the floor.

One thing he was true about was the view. Lucy's breath was drawn from her lungs in a millisecond. A wooden hatched had open from the top of the spiral staircase. Chivalrously, he lifted her through it with a gentle grasp around her body. They had come to the room full off cogs and a large bell sat in the center. They were behind the clock face. An almost noticeable door opened in the face. As the boy opened it, the chilling breeze blew in. The door was apart of the clock face and the time showed 10 minutes to 12.

What truly worried Lucy was the ledge. At a couple of meters wide, she managed to convince herself she was going to fall and die. In fright, she thrusted her body back up against the white, marble clock face. The boy just casual sat on the edge as calm as can be with his legs just dangling over the edge. Smooth his hands her waist. A small tug and she slid down next to him. The frightened girl clung to his hand so she didn't fall off.

Lucy was wearing a short, denim skirt and a 3/4 length sleeved shirt. It wasn't the best fashion choice for spring. Then again the choice wasn't hers. It seemed that was what she woke up in. Big, brown eyes were so caught up in the sight, she didn't realize her body was shaking. Goosebumps popped up all over her skin. He noticed. Naturally, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. Warmth radiated off his body like a furnace. 'He always did keep her warm.' There it was again. The unfamiliar, foreign thoughts popped inside her head. Lucy flustered a beat red. Once again, he noticed. Then she noticed him and her bizarre emotions causing her to blush more. Turning his head away, he looked upon the dark city glowing with dots of orange. Brown eyes caught the self-satisfied smile on his lips. Lucy blushed even more.

"It's beautiful here. Did you actually bring me here before?" Lucy tried to hurry up the conversation to hide her embarrassment.

"Once, but I don't think you remembered even before what happened." his smile was still there but a small ring of emptiness sung in his voice.

"Tell me." Lucy nudged him slightly, joining his gaze over the city. "Tell me about when you brought me up here." the boy gave her a quick glance of tainted surprise. Then it faded into a curve on his lips.

"Alright; just for you," he sighed softly. A small smile was shot her way and for the first time, Lucy returned one with the same feelings. "It was a few days after we finished rebuilding the guild after the phantom lord incident. That night, there was a huge finale party." he chuckled at the memory.

"Hense the not remembering bit." Lucy deduced, Natsu nodded.

"I walked you home - well I suppose it was more like I was carrying you home. Since you weren't able to walk yourself. You did drink quite a lot that night. That was Cana's fault for getting you involved in that drinking contest."

"Did I win?"

"Not really," he laughed. "You passed out after about a barrel. You regained consciousness a few minutes later.

"A whole barrel!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

"I suppose It sounds like a lot but Loki drank 8, Gray 9, Erza 12 and Cana's about 19." Lucy's jaw dropped at the statistics.

"Oh wow." she muttered.

"Anyway, We went past the clock tower and you began to beg me to fly up and show you all of Magnolia." That soft smile crooked on his lips again. Those onto eyes had a far away gaze, piercing into the dark,.night sky. "So I brought you up here. You sat just like you are now and asked if one day I grow wings like a real dragon that I'd have to take you flying. You said you wanted to touch the world, feel the sky, a star." his eyes returned to look at her entranced face.

"And then what?"

"You passed out and I carried. You home." he chuckled.

"Oh," she smiled a litter to herself a little disappointed. "Wait! Why would you grow wings like a real dragon?"

"Well I am a dragon slayer. Also drunk you and drunk Gray were discussing the possibilities of me actually growing wings and scales."

"I sound so awesome." Lucy laughed sarcastically.

"You are. You're the best celestial wizard in the whole world." his free arm extended out, dragging across the sky line.

"Celestial wizard?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yup. You posses 10 of the 12 golden zodiac keys and 3 silver gate keys. Your spirits love you."

"Wow."

"Oh. The slightly perverted, ginger-haired guy you met yesterday, yeah... He's the Leo of the lion of the 12 zodiacs. And yours."

"What?" She exclaimed again. The dragon slayer just laughed. It was cut short by the mind vibrating and ear defending cry of the bell telling all it was midnight which throbbed in her ears.

"Come on!" the dragon slayer jumped up, picking Lucy up to her feet and pulled her back in through the door, down the hatch and down the spiral staircase, then out the door.

His bare hands melted the metal back together to reset the broken chain. It made more sense however had gotten in now. He was a dragon slayer after all.

Grey clouds began to collect above them in the darkening night sky. Only seconds later a flood began to pour from the clouds. Rain washed down in gallons at a time. Quickly, the two mages ran through the drowning city streets. Water charged past their feet as it fled towards the river running alongside them. Natsu dragged Lucy a long until they came to a halter outside a small two-story building by the canal.

"W- Where are we?" Lucy shivered. Natsu wrapped his warm arm over her shoulder, hugging the wet girl closer.

Stop number three: Lucy's apartment." Natsu announced looking up at the window with an observant gaze. Once he turned back to the sodden girl next to hike in the rain, he lead her over to the doorway on the first floor of the building. "Go upstairs to the first door on your right and wait there. I'll open it from the other side." a mischievous smile crooked on his lips as the rain poured over his face. Nevertheless, his face seemed as full of energy as before, maybe even more so. Lucy nodded, allowing the boy to open the door for her to pass through. One last glance over her shoulder let her catch the boys keen gaze on her as he watches her turn and leave. Lucy gasped quietly, turning a beat red. She could have sworn she heard a proud chuckle. Then she heard the door close with a creek behind her.

The celestial mage began her climb up the wooden stairs. This place seemed nice. Plain but nice. Wet footprints stalked her feet after each step she took up the creaky, dark-brown staircase. Few pictures decorated the walls. They were just simple drawings of some landscapes in Magnolia.

As she reached the door, a loud thump and crash from the other side made Lucy cringe. 'Why does he always have to go through the window? Is it even possible for him to use a door like a normal person!' her mind snapped. That intruding voice had popped up in her head again. It was impossible for her to know if he would go through the window. It was stupid to think otherwise. It was more rational to assume he went through a back or do or something of the like. The sound of a lock opening with a clink alerted the girl to return from the real world. As the door swung open, a dripping wet, pink-haired boy gave her a self-satisfied smile.

Lucy smiled in return, stepping inside. Something soft and warm fell over her shoulders. Hugging the white towel closely around her neck, she gave a thankful nod in the warm boy's direction. "You keep your clothes in the wardrobe and that room is the bathroom," he informed girl in the unfamiliar territory. In turn he pointed to the big, wooden, Chester then the door at one end of the room.

Natsu waited while she went and dried off, pulling his own wet vest from off his shoulders and hanging it over the cloak hanger roughly. Strawberry and vanilla radiated of the warm towel around his neck, sending a fuzzy feeling to flutter over his every muscle.

Not long after, a slightly drier Lucy reappeared dressed in long pink pajama pants and a short-sleeved white t-shirt. Wet blonde hair dripped over her shoulders as they shivered violently. It was impossible for her to get warm. The ice spring rain had frozen her to the bone. Dark onto eyes watched her as her hands rubbed her arms in a weak attempt to warm them up. The boy laughed weakly and tugged the blonde's body towards his. Strong arms wrapped around her and germ face buried closely to his warm, bare chest. "Oh Natsu, You've always been the best water bottle." The voice cooed cutely. Lucy laughed at the amusing trespassers comment. The feelings of that statement were mural. Either her small blush had made a return or she had caught a cold from the rain. Lucy noticed Natsu's body had stiffened. Warm fingers cupped her chin, tilting her face up to look at him. She realized. Looking into those raven eyes realized that she hadn't just said it in her head. She had called him a water bottle aloud. Lost eyes searched her face, muscles tensed tightly and his mouth moved but was at a loss for words.

"What did you just say?" Natsu's voice sounded cold and startled.

"Nothing. Just a thought that slipped out; forget it." Lucy quickly pulled backwards put of his stiff arms. Just as she broke free, rough hands gently clasped around her arms. An urgency in his voice slightly frightened the girl into avoid his desperate eyes.

"Tell me."

"It's fine. It was nothing really."

"No, Lucy. What did you call me?"

"Natsu? what else would I -" she was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against hers. A passion fired through straight into Lucy from the dragon slayer. Her heart pounded in elation. The blood tickled with electricity through her veins. A hot heat rushed over her skin. Slowly, she began to melt into the kiss as her body couldn't fight the sensation no longer. Lucy's arms slipped around Natsu's strong neck as his arms slid down her back, hugging her waist. Their bodies wrapped around each other like a lock and key. It was as If they were two pieces, carved from the same stone.

Then they broke apart, panting for air. "Natsu..." she murmured, smiling brighter than she'd ever done before.

"I never told you my name." Natsu laughed through his gasps for air. He was right. Throughout the whole night Lucy had never once asks or heard his name. That feeling from that kiss buzzed through her body. It felt like a lifetime of

longing, a thousand moments and a million memories mixed into one kiss.

Like a light bulb flicking on, something clicked in her mind. A rush shook her head. It began to thump and thump. Guys head fell into her palms, cradled by her hands. Something was filling up in her mind like water being pumped into her head. The pressure was so great answer her head rocked with an immense weight. Thumping and thumping. Even that familiar ring came back to haunt her with a deafening screech. Underneath her body, her knees gave way, toppling once again into his warm eyes. Then it all dimmed into darkness.

"Kyaaaaa!" A loud scream startled the slumbering dragon slayer into consciousness.

"Lucy?" he grumbled, recognizing the cry all too well.

"Natsu!" She wailed. Alert hit him suddenly as he shot up, eyes darting in her direction curiously. "Why are you in my bed?" she snapped at him as he cocked his head to one side.

"What the hell Luce?" he moaned.

"Don't 'What the hell' me!" she growled. "Why are you in my bed yet again...shirtless!" her voice softened from outrage to a stern scolding.

"You were cold. I thought you might catch a cold from the rain. After you collapsed I stayed." Lucy looked utterly dumbfounded.

"What rain? When did I collapse? What on Earthland are you talking about Natsu?" Lucy moaned as her head glanced around the room. "Where's Happy? I know that good-for-nothing cat will be snooping around somewhere."

"You don't remember?" Natsu's face had a soft, saddened look full of disappointment on it. Lucy sighed, raising her hands in surrender.

"Oh well. I'm going to go get a shower; I smell like a wet dog." Lucy collected her clothes and headed for the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway, hesitating to turn. Lucy went to say something then stopped. Instead, all she said was "Put a shirt on Natsu . You don't want to end up like Gray. We need to be at the guild in an hour. Its Erza's turn to pick a mission. Please god; protect us. " Lucy laughed sarcastically as she finally slipped behind that wooden door.

Natsu had caught the blonde mage smiling nostalgically before she had disappeared into the bathroom. "I'll take you to see the clock tower again one day Lucy. Even if you don't remember last night, I will remind you. Just you wait." Natsu mumbled quietly to himself.

Lucy leaned with her forehead against the door. "I'll be waiting Natsu." Lucy whispered, pulling the drenched clothes out the bath tub...

- The end -

* * *

** Thank you all so much. I enjoyed writing this story and I hope you will read some of my other stories!**

* * *

**If you liked Unforgettable memories try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others. Thanks**

**-A-ccentric**


End file.
